


Everything Shinra Doesn't Want You To Know

by TheRedHero11037 (orphan_account)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and by that i mean crisis core's writing was a god damn mess, and i take it upon my narcissistic ass to fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra Electric Power Company</p>
<p>The company's name goes down in history as the spearhead of some of the largest abuses of power and the indirect cause of what could have been the end of the world. This tell-all history hits key points Shinra has hidden from you. How many SOLDIER First Classes were there supposed to be, and why did they all go rogue? What happened to the town of Nibelheim? Who really dropped the Plate on Sector 7? The answers may surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Everything Shinra Doesn’t Want You To Know  
A Heretical History by Reeve Tuesti

_For my mother_

 

I want to start with a disclaimer: if you want to believe that Shinra Electric Power Company had your best interest in mind, this is not a book for you. As someone who had power within that disgusting company, I know exactly what was done, why it was done, and why you don’t know about it. More often than not the answer is “to keep you from thinking badly of us.” Believe me, some of the things we have done will make you sick to your stomach. Many of these chapters, especially those about SOLDIER and Sephiroth, are not for the faint of heart.

At many points, you will probably wonder why nobody was trying to change these abhorrent policies. I assure you, there were definitely people trying to change things about Shinra. They were silenced in one way or another. Lack of power and getting fired were usual reasons, but the reasons get a whole lot worse.

It’s my duty as the former head of the head of Shinra’s Department of Urban Development and a current member of AVALANCHE to tell you what I know. I’m sorry this has to be how you find out. It’s for the best.


	2. Humble Beginnings

Follow the money and you’ll find the power. That’s usually the case for businesses like these. Big, stupid autocracies that decide to try to take over the world are always lead by some idiot with a lot of money and nowhere near as much patience.

Our story starts with a young arms dealer named Rupert Shinra. His original employers say he was a pretty jolly young guy, at least until he got his first six-figure paycheck. An account from one man says that Rupert “jumped up on the desk, tossed his blond coif, and declared that our company was history” on the day he quit. 

Rupert Shinra went on to form Shinra Manufacturing Works. This was what put the gears in motion for the company we know so well. Shinra Manufacturing Works was a weapons manufacturer that didn’t really know what it was doing. Shinra poured its money into projects that were stupid, useless, and generally pointless. That was, until they figured out how to use Mako energy.

Ah, Mako. Pools of undulating green liquid that dot the landscape, full of energy enough to give you a rare form of sensory overload known as Mako poisoning. Some say its immense energy comes from the souls of the dead. This energy had to be usable for some form of weapon. Shinra threw caution to the wind and tried to figure out a way to put it into a gun. Well, the gun never really panned out, but it turned out that Mako was good for something much more lucrative.

Mako could generate huge amounts of electricity if refined and burned. It was cleaner than coal, more efficient than oil, and more abundant than natural gas. Shinra dropped the weapons business and built the first Mako reactor in an unknown little village called Midgar, providing dirt-cheap electricity to all of the residents.

With these new profits they were able to expand outward to nearby towns, build more reactors, and begin establishing their own little army. Shinra grew rapidly, usurping the other energy companies and small militias to grow into a mega-corporation and build Midgar into a metropolis. They waged little wars here and there and soon the atrocities began.


End file.
